The invention relates to a susceptor lid for use in a CVI/CVD furnace. More specifically, the invention is directed to a lid configured to consecutively run CVI/CVD and heat treatment processes without opening the furnace between the processes.
Refractory composites are commonly subjected to heat treatment and CVI/CVD processes. According to prior art processes, different susceptor lids are used for each specific process because a CVI/CVD susceptor lid is provided with holes to enable gas flow, while the heat treatment susceptor lid is imperforate in order to prevent radiative heat transfer through the lid. Changing the lids is both time consuming and results in loss of radiation heat from the furnace. Therefore, a lid that may be used for both processes without opening the furnace is desired.